Golden Sun Story(Based On the GBA Games)
by gmgladi007
Summary: This a story based on my favourite GBA GAMES Golden sun.I always wanted a manga or an Anime to come out since there is a cast in this game so i started writing the story on my ad and tell me what you think.If
1. Chapter 1

Golden Sun

Chapter 1:A New Era

There are many mysteries in our world.

One of them is Death. The other is the special power we all have inside of us. This power is called Psynergy and its the base of the so called Alchemy that its the combination of all the elements: Venus,Mars,Jupiter and Mercury. Those who can control those elements are called Adepts. I was one of them. My father helped me develop my Venus Element since i was very little but i didnt actually pay a lot of attention at his lessons until that night. My Name is Issac and this is my story.

I was living in a small village called Vale located northwest of Angara. People are nice and calm but i could sense that something was bothering them every day. But i was a kid back then and i didnt understand the true purpose of that village. Until that fateful night that changed everybody's life including my own.

Scene 1: Issac is sleeping and Dora(issac's mother)came to his room.

-Dora:ISSAC! Wake up baby. We must go quickly.

-Issac:Why?Whats wrong?

-Dora:Your father will tell you now get up.

-Issac:Okay but its still rainning right?

-Dora:Yeah let me put a coat on you.

Scene 2:Dora casts Catch Psynergy to catch Issac's coat from the closet.

-Issac:Wow! You must really learn this to me one day.

-Dora:Yeah one day but not tonight. Now lets head downstairs,your father is waiting for us.

Scene 3:They headed downstairs. Kyle(Issac's father)was going forth and back and he seemed really worried.

-Dora:Okay we are ready to go.

-Kyle:Finally! We are late and they need our help with...-Wait why did you wake up Issac?He is not coming with us is he?

-Dora:You TOLD ME to wake him up so you would EXPLAIN him whats going on RIGHT?

-Kyle:YES but I DINT MEAN HIM TO COME WITH US! Its dangerous out there right now.

-Issac:What are you guys fighting over?You are talking like the end of the world is coming.

-Kyle:Listen son. You are old enough so i will tell you. THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD. Some guys invaded Mt. Aleph.

-Issac:So what?Whats so intersting about an inactive volcano?

-Kyle:There are some things that you dont know son. This volcano is far from inactive. Boulders are keep falling and the elders sensed a big one that can crush our village in a matter of minutes.

-Issac:What?!You are kidding me right?(Scared)

-Kyle:I wish i was son but i am not. Now we must go to the river and help Felix. He is in deep trouble(Felix is one of issac's childhood friends.)

-Issac:WHAT?! FELIX IS IN TROUBLE AND YOU TELL ME NOW?

Scene 4:Issac is heading towards the door and Kyle grabs him from the shoulder.

-Kyle:Wait son! Its too dangerous out there. You should go with your mother to the refuge. I will get to the bridge and give felix's parents a hand.

-Dora:But Kyle you dont have much Psynergy left after saving all those people so you need me. Besides Issac is old enough to take care of himself. Right honey?

-Issac:Of course mom. But why i cant just come with you to the river?

-Dora:Because boulders keep falling from the mountain near the bridge. And you should warn Garet about the volcano. I heard from his parents that he is still packing up his things and he hasnt found refuge yet.

-Kyle:Yeah after all those years and this kid hasnt matured at all.

-Issac:Hey! You are talking about my best friend here. Have some respect for him like i have for you.

-Kyle:I am not complainning about you son. You are the best thing that happened in my life after your mother. Now go and put some sense in him.

-Issac:Okay Dad see you later. You too mom.

Scene 5:Kyle and Dora are heading down the stairs and towards the river and Issac heads north towards Garet's House. Garet is the gradson of Vale's mayor. He has a brother and a sister and he is issac's best friend since they were kids and he is one of the main protagonists who will play a major role to issac's quest later and will support him until the end.

Scene 6:Issac finds Garet trying to pull his things but they are heavy so he falls to the ground.

-Issac:Hey Garet! What are you doing buddy? We should head to the refuge plaza.

-Garet:Yeah but what about my stuff? I cant just leave all my valuable things here can i?

-Issac:The big boulder is about to fall and like my mother always said: Value your life first and then your objects.

-Garet:Well you are right like always Issac. Now lets go to the refuge.

Scene 7:Issac and Garet headed towards the bridge near church and then they heard a big explosion. Suddenly the Big Boulder was falling towards Vale from Mt. Aleph. Luckily four elders were there just in time to stop the boulder from destroying the village. They started casting Psynergy to hold the boulder.

-Elder 1:(Talking difficult because of the presure)Oufff! Thats a big boulder here. I am not sure that we can hold it for long.

-Elder 2:Dont falter! We must hold the boulder long enough for the townspeople to take refuge.

-Elder 3:Okay but what about us?We are not supposed to hold this boulder all night right?There must be some help coming.

-Elder 4:Well the mayor said he would send some help after evacuating the village so we must give it our best and hold-

-Elder 1:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!I CANT HOLD IT ANY LONGER. MY PSYNERGY HAS ALMOST RUNNED OUT. I AM GONNA DIE!

Scene 8:The Pressure made the Elder 1 to be pushed towards a tree and hurt his back. Then he noticed Issac and Garet watching them.

-Elder 1:WHAT ARE YOU BOYS STARING AT?RUN OR YOU WILL GET CRUSHED BY THE BOULDER. GET TO THE REFUGE PLAZA AND GET HELP.

-Issac:This is worse than i thought.

-Garet:Yeah and we better head to the plaza and get help.

-Issac:Okay lets go.

Scene 9:While Issac and Garet were running towards the bridge above the river a boulder fell and blocked their way.

-Issac:Damn it! Boulders keep getting in my way today. Its like the volcano keeps me away from my parents or it simply trys to slow me down.

-Garet:Dont say nonsense. Come on we must go around through the woods.

Scene 10:Issac and Garet entered the woods and they started to hearing weird noises and suddenly they found a body laying on the ground.

-Issac:Hey are you alright?What happened?

-Stranger:Monsters...Attacked me...Be careful...

-Issac:Come on let me help you get up. Garet give me a hand.

-Garet:Okay here we go.

Scene 11:After they helped him the stranger runned of outsite the woods screaming "Monsters".

-Garet:Whats his problem anyway?

-Issac:We have no time to guess. Lets get moving.

Scene 12:After walking for half an hour Issac and Garet encountered a strange creature that attacked them. But Issac and Garet were trainning since they were little so they had some battle experience and some battle gear. Issac is fast and smart and Garet is strong and more durable.

Battle 1:So Issac and Garet used their Strong and Fast Attack formation. Garet makes the first move by raising his sword and attacking with all his strength. The creature guarded itself but it exposed a blind spot for Issac to strike with his great speed cutting the creature greatly injuring it. Then the creature runned deep into the woods.

-Garet:Well i think that this was our first battle. No big deal though. Piece of Cake.

-Issac:This must be the monster this stranger talked about. But what concerns me is that we never saw any monsters and especially so close to our house. What happened?

-Garet:Come on its nice to have some challenges in our life. Thats what keeps our lifes intersting. That guy was probably too weak to even raise his hand against it. We are still kids but we managed to defeat it.

-Issac:Well i suppose you are right but still this is strange. Anyway lets get moving.

Scene 13:Issac and Garet encountered some other monsters but they defeated them easily and they reached the river. They saw Issac's parents,Felix's parents and Jenna at the port yelling at Felix who was hanging by a piece of wood in the river. (Jenna is Felix's little sister and Issac's and Garet's childhood friend. She is was also trainning with them.)

-Felix's Mother:Hang on Felix! We will help you, just dont let go.

-Felix's Father:Kyle the rope is not long enough to reach Felix. We must use PSYNERGY.

-Kyle:Well i would use it right away but i used almost all my psynergy while i was trying to help evacuating the other villagers.

-Jenna:So that means that my brother... will die?(started crying)

-Dora:Dont cry darling. We will do whatever it takes to save your brother. Wait i have an idea. We should ask for help.

-Kyle:But Dora it may be too late for Felix until we find help.

-Dora:Yeah but there isnt any other option here is there?We must find someone with Psynergy that can help Felix.

-Kyle:Okay Dora get Jenna and go get help i will stay here.

-Dora:Okay Jenna i will head north and you go to the plaza and ask mayor for help.

-Jenna:Thank you Dora. I will run as fast as i can.

Scene 14:So Jenna headed towards the refuge plaza and Dora headed north towards Issac's and Garet's position.

-Dora:Issac! You are here!

-Issac:Yes Mom. I got Garet and we came as fast as we could. Listen Mom i saw Felix and i believe he needs all the help he can get. Please let me help you.

-Dora:Hmm..I believe you came just in time. I already sent Jenna to the village to get help. She really needs your support now because she is one step from breaking down emotionally. She cant loose her brother. So hurry up to the village and help her. Can u boys do that for me?

-Issac and Garet: Yes MAM.

-Dora:Glad to hear this. And dont worry i wont tell your father. I know he is still overprotective of you but he will get around fast so dont worry. Now go.

Scene 15:Issac and Garet runned straight to the village. All the villagers looked terrified. Noone seemed to be in a position to help with Felix rescue so they went straight to the mayor.

-The Mayor:Whaaaaaaat?Two of our Elders are out of Psynergy and YOU TELL ME NOW?Get your asses up there and help them! NOW!

-Apprentice 1&2:YES MAYOR WE ARE ON OUR WAY.

-Jenna:Mayor what about Felix?

-The Mayor:Listen Jenna even if i could find someone to help you i cant let you go back there its too dangerous in the woods. You should stay here and-Issac Garet!

-Garet:Hello Grandpa we are here to help.

-The Mayor:So you came all the way here just to help Jenna?

-Issac:Yes we are here for you Jenna.(Smiling)

-Jenna:Em..Thank you...Issac(Jenna blushed and quicly turned towards the Mayor being embarassed.)

-The Mayor:You have such good friends Jenna. But now what we will do about Felix?!

-Apprentice 3:Dont worry Mayor i will help them. I am full of psynergy thanks to my Psynergy stone.

-The Mayor:Oh Great. Then its settled. Issac,Garet Escort Jenna and the Apprentice to Felix.

-Jenna:Thank you for your help Mayor. Lets go Issac.

-The Mayor:Glad i could help. Now hurry up and save your brother.

Scene 16:So Issac,Garet along with Jenna and the Apprentice runned straight to the river. There they found Felix still hanging.

-Jenna:Mom,Dad,Dora i found help!

-Dora:Well done Jenna. Good job to you too Issac and Garet. I wasnt able to find anybody. But anyway hurry up and lets save Felix.

Scene 17:So the Apprentice aproached the river but before he was able to cast his Psynergy they heard a Big Noice. The Big Boulder finally felled and hit the port where Jenna's parents and Kyle were standing. Issac,Garet,Dora,Jenna and the Apprentice were able to get to safety as for the others...

-Dora:KYLEEEEEE NOO! I MUST BE DREAMING. THIS CANT BE HAPPENING.

-Jenna:Issac...I cant believe...I am alone...They are all gone...What i am supposed to do now...(Crying heavily)

-Issac:Jenna calm down...I am here..Please dont cry. (Issac hugging Jenna comforting her)

-Garet:I cant believe ...this. Some people just died in front of me...I used to take everything lightly...but this is something else. (Garet Shocked)

-Apprentice 3:I ...cant move...I think i am injured...Please Issac get help. (Crumbled in Fear)

-Issac:(If anything dad taught me was to be strong for others at difficult times,so i must get help fast.) (issac thinking)

-Issac:Garet stay with Jenna. I am going to the village to get help.

-Jenna:Garet they are gone...they are all gone...(jenna crying)

-Garet:Calm down Jenna. Everything is gonna be allright. (Damn it,i am not good at this. Maybe i should go with Issac.) (Garet thinking)

-Garet:Hey Apprentice stay with Jenna. I must go with Issac. If anything happens to her you are gonna get it from me. Am i Clear?

-Apprentice 3:Yes Okay. (Still Scared)

-Scene 18:Issac was heading to the plaza when he heard some guys whispering from the upper woods,so he stopped and eavesdropped them. Garet followed him up.

-Mystery Man:Dammit we messed up in the puzzle and look what happened. This is a disaster.

-Mystery Woman:Relax. Its not like they will suspect anyone. They think that everything happened because of the volcano.

-Mystery Man:Yeah you are right. But if the storm and the eruption were caused by the puzzle trap imagine the real power The Sol Sanctum holds.

-Mystery Woman:Yeah no kidding. Anyway we should gather our strength and stay low until our next visit. We dont want to raise any suspicions on everyone. And we should ask-

-Garet:ISSAC wait for me.

-Issac:Shhh be quiet! They will hear us.

-Garet:Who will hear us?

-Mystery Woman:Well Well Well! Look what we have here. Two brats eavesdropping. Dont you know its not polite to listen to other people's conversations?

-Issac:We werent eavesdropping! We were just passing through here to the village.

-Garet:Issac! Who are they?They dont seem friendly so we shouldnt talking to them. Lets get the hell out of here fast.(Garet whispered to him)

-Mystery Man:I am sorry kids but we cant take any chances. Noone must know of our presense here. You must forget everything you saw and heard.

-Battle 2:The Mystery Man and Woman engaged them in battle. Issac and Garet used their Strong and Fast Attack formation. Garet raised his sword and attacked the Mystery Man with all his strength but the Mystery Woman pulled out her scythe and with one swing she broke Garet's sword to pieces and injuring him greatly and tossing him in the woods. Issac attacked in rage firstly heading towards the Mystery Woman. The Mystery Woman raised her scythe ready to cut Issac but he tricked her by stopping and throwing his sword at a blind spot. Then the Mystery Woman quickly ducked and while the sword was heading towards the Mystery Man he Casted Psynergy. Then some Fire Balls felled from the sky and melted Issac's sword. Then his clothes caught fire and Issac fell of the cliff hiting his head. Then they started laughing.

-Mystery Woman:Intersting Brats dont you think?Even though they were not match for us.

-Mystery Man:Indeed they fought greatly even though they are kids. But we dont have time to finish them off. We are pretty late and someone must have noticed the fire so we must hurry up.

After that fight I realised that evil forces had gathered at our village and we had to train hard in order to be ready to face them again in the future. I was lucky to survive with only some scratches while other people like Jenna lost everything valuable they had in their lifes in a single night. Even Garet matured after that incident. We are trainning now and will become stronger in order to protect out villages from these strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Golden Sun

Chapter 2:A New Beginning

Its been three years since that horrible incident. A lot of things have changed. My looks,my powers but most of all my attitude towards others even with Garet whom i used to share everything with. I took some decisions which i thought would make me stronger but some of them were mistakes. But my biggest mistake is that i pushed Jeena away with my cold attitude.

Scene 1:Jeena walks up the stairs towards Issac's house. Then he bumps into an old lady.

-Old Lady:Hello Jenna!How are you today darling?

-Jenna:I am fine. Thank you for your concern. Have a nice day.(Why are they keep asking if i am fine?I am getting tired of this)

Scene 2:Jenna arrives at Issac's house but she sees him fixing the roof of his house.

-Dora:Issac arent you finished yet?Come on i think it will rain later so please hurry up.

-Jenna:(Maybe i should come back later. I should go and check on Garet).

Scene 3:Jenna is heading towards Garet's house and finds him training in his yard. He uses his Move Psynergy to move a Big Pillar.

-Jenna:Still trainning Garet?You boys seriously put your hearts into it.

-Garet:Well time passes and someone needs to be ready to protect the village when the time comes. Didnt Issac tell you anything about them?He is-

-Jenna:LOST Garet. Thats what he is. Seriously its been three years since that night and you think that by trainning you will accomplish anything?They are gone Garet. My parents...Issac's father...Revenge wont bring them back. And you dont even remember them so how will you-

-Garet:It doesnt matter that we dont remember. That night when we were going to get help Issac heard their plan to...

-Jenna:To what Garet?You still wont talk to me about it?

-Garet:...

-Jenna:Whatever. Forget it. I wish that night never existed. That night changed everything. We dont hang out like friends like we used to,we dont share secrets. Issac wont talk to me,you are lieing to me all the time.

-Garet:Are you mad at me Jenna?Look i am sorry but-

-Jenna:Listen Garet. We were best friends. Issac and i were developing something stronger than this then everything just faded away like a dream.

-Garet:Forget about me. Why dont you tell him how you feel?

-Jenna:Because it doesnt matter anymore.

-Garet:But Jenna...

-Jenna:COME ON!Issac is waiting for us.

-Garet:Okay.

Scene 4:Garet and Jenna arrived at Issac's house. Issac was patching up the last holes of the roof by using his Psynergy.

-Dora:Exellent job Issac. You are done. You reliable just like your father.

-Issac:Please mother dont remind me of this again.

-Dora:So you are still thinking about that accident three years ago dont you?

-Issac:I cant help myself but thinking about it. And it wasnt an accident and you know it. Some strangers did this to us and i am gonna find them.

-Dora:Yeah yeah i know. Thats why you and Garet have been training to the bone these three years. But please Issac dont let the anger get the better of you. You are special like your father and you developed many abilities so dont let his teaching go to waste. Be a better man than these strangers were.

-Issac:Dont worry mother. I will take good care of them when i find them. They will get exactly what they deserve. Nothing more nothing less.

-Dora:Listen Issac. I was too devastated by your father's death .But i am better now. Looking to you growing up made my hopes rising for a better future. You remind me of him when he was in your age. Strong and passionate. But he was always doing what he thought was right and without taking credit for it. Trying to make him proud will honor his death. Promise me that you will remember that.

-Issac:Okay mother i promise.

-Scene 5:Jenna climbs up the ladder followed by Garet.

-Jenna:Good morning Aunt Dora!Good morning...Issac.

-Issac:Morning...

-Dora:Good Morning indeed!You look beautiful today Jenna.

-Jenna:Thank you Aunt Dora!

-Garet:Good morning from me too.

-Dora:Well if it isnt Garet. You are taller than ever.

-Garet:Yep. Thats what my parents say too.

-Dora:So if all of you are here that means only one thing. The day has come!

-Garet:Yes!We are going to Mt. Aleph with Kraden.

-Dora:Oh!Mountain climbing with Kraden ha?(looking angrily at Issac)

-Issac:Oh yes!Sorry i didnt tell you about it mother. It was decided very fast.

-Dora:Hmph!Kids and their games!

-Jenna:No we arent going for fun. This trip is part of our studies.

-Dora:Ah yes Alchemy. The foundation of Psynergy. And Mt. Aleph is the greatest source of this power. Right?

-Issac Garet and Jenna:THATS RIGHT!(Akwardly looking)

-Dora:Who are you kidding?You still believe these old geezers's stories?Its dangerous up there. Well i know he is considered the best teacher around here but he is saying nonsense sometimes. But nothing i say will change your decision right?

-Issac:Well i suppose so.

-Dora:I KNEW IT. You are STUBBORN like your father. He never listen to me too. (Dora moving at the edge of the roof)

-Issac:Mother be careful!Its pretty high up here.

-Dora:WELL that mountain is pretty high too right?So DONT TALK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT DANGER IS-Ahhhh

-Garet:Miss Dora. I will catch you(Garet runs to catch Dora)

-Jenna:No Garet!Dont stand there.

Scene 6:Garet's foot stuck in the climbs back up.

-Dora:Well that was exciting!Sorry for scaring you Issac. Garet you shouldnt have done that. There is some ground behind the roof. I wasnt in danger at all. That was an acting. (Making fun of Garet)

-Garet:Well sorry about the damage miss Dora. I will get out of here right away. (Garet gets out of the hole but he gets stucked at the other hole)

-Jenna:I cant believe you Garet. You are so clumsy sometimes. (Jenna looking the other way embarassed).

-Dora:Nah never mind that. Just watch your step when you get out again. Come on kids you should get going. I will fix the roof so dont worry about it. Just get out there and explore!

-Jenna:Thanks for understanding us Aunt Dora.

-Dora:Please Jenna,just Dora is good enough. (smiling)

-Jenna:Okay...Dora. (smiling back)

-Garet:OKAY LETS GET THIS PARTY GOING!...I mean lets go...(Everybody smiling).

Scene 7:Issac's party is heading towards the church when they bumbed into Garet's siblings.

-Kay:GARET!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS!

-Aaron:Ho!Now you are in trouble big brother. (Laughing)

-Garet:Look sister i am sorry. It was an accident. I was trainning then-

-Jenna:Dont lie to your sister Garet!You did it in purpose because they were in your way.

-Garet:Ah Jenna!Which side are on anyway?

-Jenna:Girls Side of course.

-Kay:Dont worry Jenna. Tonight he is gonna get it from me.

-Issac:Guys Guys. This is not the right time for this .We have work to do. Come on lets get moving.

-Garet:Yeah yeah thats right. We should be on our way to Kraden's house.

Scene 8:Issac's party crosses the bridge and heads into the woods.

-Jenna:Come on Issac!This was starting to get funny. Why did you stop it?

-Issac:We dont have time for jokes Jenna. Our trip today is way too important for our-

-Jenna:Trainning,yeah i know. Its all about trainning.

-Issac:I was gonna say studies. Whats wrong with you?You are more aggresive than you used to.

-Jenna:And you are more boring than you used to. Are you happy now?

-Garet:Guys Guys!

-Issac and Jenna:WHAT?

-Garet:I hear something. Be quiet for a minute.

Scene 9:Issac's party are eavesdropping some strangers's conversation.

-Mystery Man:Ah these elders seem to know about Sol Sanctum. Especially Kraden. We must deny them access to the Sanctum or they will find out about the power. Even though i believe Kraden is aware of it. He is a smart lad.

-Mystery Woman:Hmm!You think we could use him to solve the puzzle easier?

-Mystery Man:Hmm!His knowledge is a meager thing. This old guy has seen things. I suppose we could use him but as it was proved he is too stuborn to help us.

-Mystery Woman:Well if he doesnt agree with our conditions we persuade him the old-fashioned way and-

-Mystery Man:Shhh!Wait. Someone is watching us.

Scene 10:The Mystery Man and Woman find Issac's party behind the wall.

-Mystery Man:What are you kids doing?

-Garet:What do you think we are doing?

-Mystery Woman:I believe you were spying on us.

-Issac:Well you are not wrong about that. But you were spying on Kraden right?

-Mystery Woman:Ho!So you think we are alike?We have business with the old man which are not your concern.

-Garet:Yeah but that doesnt give you the right to sneak around his house.

-Mystery Man:Wait a moment!Who are you to accuse us for spying?

-Mystery Woman:You are telling us that this old man is waiting for you?

-Jenna:Yes we were off to see him right now.

-Mystery Man:And this business you have with him is important?

-Issac:Yes!Its too importan to waste our time with you.

-Mystery:Well if your meeting with him is so important to you then...you can go.

-Jenna:You are letting us go?I thought you were angry with us.

-Mystery Woman:Saturos are you sure its a good idea to let them go?

-Saturos:Menardi we have no good reason to delay them any further.

(They will help us with our plan)(whispering)

(Saturos and Menardi:Two of the main antagonists of the series. They caused the eruption three years ago and they come from a very powerful clan. Defeating them will be the objective of Issac's quest)

-Menardi:Yeah!Get out of our face before we change our mind!

Scene 11:Issac's party walks past them and arrive at Kraden's house. They see him going forth and back(being scared and worried)

(Kraden is a scholar. He possess great knowledge over the Alchemy. He is responsible of the mystery that will be uncovered later. He serves as a great advisor for the groups and beside his mistakes,he trys to achive his dreams without causing trouble to the greater good)

-Kraden:Just who are these people?They seemed to know a lot about Sol Sanctum. They knew secrets even the Elders of the village dont know. And what were they saying about the elements?The four elements:Venus,Mars,Jupiter and Mercury...are the key to unlock the holy power?Even after a lot of years trainning as an Alchemy sage i didnt know these things existed!

-Issac:Hello Kraden. We are here.

-Kraden:Oh Hello Issac!Good morning to you too Garet,Jenna.

-Jenna:Kraden whats wrong?You are seemed worried about something.

-Kraden:Who me?Nah its propably nothing.

-Garet:Its them right?I think they are called Saturos and Menardi.

-Kraden:Are they still out there?Damn they are so persistent!

-Jenna:What did they want from you Kraden?

-Kraden:Well there is a problem about them.

-Jenna:What is it?

-Kraden:Well they seem to know a lot about Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum like they have been there themselves. But Mt. Aleph entrance is supposed to be forbidden to everybody but the Elders. Isnt this a bit strange?

-Issac:Its not strange Kraden. Its a fact. They are responsible for the disaster that happened 3 years ago at our village. Those are the ones we cant remember Garet!

-Jenna:You dont know that Issac. They are propably thieves who are seeking information about how to enter secretly so they can steal the treasures.

-Garet:No. I will agree with Issac on this one. These are the ones.I can feel it. We should propably go and warn the elders and the others villagers about them.

-Jenna:Yeah lets go and notify them before they harm anyone.

-Kraden:Wait Everyone!We dont even know if what they said its true. Maybe they are trying to deceive us. We should try to confirm if what they said is correct.

-Jenna:And how are we gonna do that?

-Kraden:By doing exactly what they said.

-Garet:You mean illegaly entering Sol Sanctum and seek some weird stones that will grant us powers?

-Jenna:No that would be impossible!

-Issac:Its not impossible. The problem is that its forbidden.

-Kraden:Well if we would only enter to check that would be accetable.

-Garet:Yes and we will be fine if noone see us.

-Jenna:Then this will be our secret right Issac?

-Issac:Thats right.

-Kraden:Then its decided. Issac you should propably become the leader.

-Garet:Yeah i agree. And if anything bad happens we will handle it right Issac?

-Issac:Of course we can. Thats what we were trainning about.

-Jenna:I agree with Issac being the leader too. Garet you are still a bit stupid to make the right decisions(laughing)

-Garet:Come on you dont have to be so harsh on me!(turns the other way disappointed)

-Kraden:Come on enough arguing about it. Time to go. Ah!I almost forgot about something!

Scene 12:Kraden enters his house and stores some bags inside his mantle. Then he walks out.

-Kraden:Okay i am ready. Lets go.

Scene 13:Issac's party returns to the church and they an elder guarding the entrance.

-Issac:Garet you know what to do.(Issac smiling at Garet with an insidious look)

-Garet:Leave it to me.

Scene 14:Garet casts Flare Psynergy on a tree and sets it aflame. The elder notices it and runs to burn out the fire. Then Issac and the others run past the entrance and they gaze the mountain.

-Kraden:Well thats the difficult part about our trip. How are we supposed to climb the mountain?

-Issac:Dont worry about it Kraden. We will be up in no time. Leave this to me. Jenna,Garet stay close to me.

Scene 14:Issac casts Quake Psynergy making the ground to rise up,lifting Issac Garet Jenna and Kraden to the top of the mountain.

-Issac:See?It was easy.

-Kraden:Exellent job Issac. Now we can explore the Sol Sanctum. Oh!I am a bit excited right now.

-Jenna:Yeah!It really feels like an adventure. I hope we find some treasure.

-Garet:I just hope we fight some monsters inside. Its been a long time since i last fought. I need to test my powers.

-Kraden:Dont worry children. There will be plenty of time for everything. Now lets get inside.

The moment we decided to enter that Sanctum,we changed the lifes of millions people around Angara and the other countries. We didnt realised that we were about to unleash the most supernatural energy that ever existed. At the start i thought i made the biggest mistake of my life. As it was proved later,it was fate that brought us up there. And even if we werent the ones exploring the Sanctum that day,someone else would have taken the credit and i was happy that it was me.


End file.
